Amestris College Dares
by Fullmetal Vampire Lover
Summary: In the Amestris College classes, if you were dared by a student to do something, you did it. If you didn't, then you became a nobody. Take a step into the lives of these students who have to do the most ridiculous dares known to Amestris. Welcome, to Amestris College. M for language and possibly suggestive moments *XD* *Yaoi later I thinkies? Methinks yes*
1. Basics: MUST READ

At Amestris College, if you were dared to do something, you were going to do it. Whether it be you get large wads of cash, or because if you actually do it, then you get popularity points.

* * *

**Let me break down the basics of these stories okay? I will let you get the basics of what you need in order to understand this fan-fiction. **

* * *

Students: Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Russel Tringham, Fletcher Tringham, Martel, Dorchet, Loa, Ulchi, Bido, Catherine Armstrong, Lan Fan, Lin Yao, May Chang (Xiao Mei), Rose Thomas, Winry Rockbell, Lust, Gluttony, Wrath (FMA), Pride (FMAB), Envy, Greed, Alfons Heiderich, Paninya, Noah.

* * *

**There will also be OC's (I'm Terribly sorry about that) in order for more students. Most OC's have already been wrote but are from other stories that I have previously wrote.**

* * *

Teachers: Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Fallman, Heymans Breda, Izumi Curtis, Foo, Frank Archer, Olivier Armstrong, Alex Armstrong, Maes Hughes, Solf Kimblee** (Should be more later I think?)**

* * *

Janitors: Denny Brosh, Maria Ross **(Sorry!)**

* * *

Librarian: Sheska

* * *

Principal: Bradley

* * *

Bad Guy: Scar? **(XD)**

* * *

Please enjoy everybody! This is totally random and randomly hit me.


	2. Dare 1: Ride That Mustang

**Dare 1: Amanda Vessilius**  
**Rated: T**

* * *

The first hour class snickers together as they wait patiently for their victim to walk in. The girl who would do anything that came her way, Amanda Vessilius. Edward nudges Alphonse and the entire class turns towards her once the door is open.

"What? Did something happen?" Amanda asks confused as they grin evilly at her.

"We just came up with a dare." Edward announces, taking note they had 5 minutes before Mr. Mustang walked into the room. Amanda grins ferociously and waits to hear the details. "Everybody will put in five dollars, which makes 100 dollars total, if you jump on Mr. Mustangs back and attempt to ride him like a Mustang."

"Oh, that is quite a good one you came up with there. Challenge accepted. Is the money already on my desk?" Amanda asks, eyeing the bills on her desk carefully. After she carefully counts through the money, she shoves it into her pocket and then slides under Mustangs desk.

"Good luck Vessilius!" Greed whispers, just as the door is opened. A very tired Mustang trots into the room and sits down at his desk, unaware of the girl hiding under it. The students in his room keep a very calm poker face while Mr. Mustang rambles on and on about how crappy his morning is going. The students try their best not to shift their eyes as a blond headed tiger creeps from under the desk and behind the man.

"Mr. Mustang? Could you please stand up? I think there is something on the bottom of your shirt but I can't tell." Winry Rockbell asks, shifting her eyes mischievously to Amanda. Amanda gives a thumbs up then bends down slightly so when she jumps, she will be able to grab on better. Once Mr. Mustang is fully up, Amanda quickly pushes the chair out of the way and glomps the teacher.

"RIDE MUSTANG RIDE!" She yells hysterically, jamming her foot into his lower stomach as she clutches his hair with one hand and around his neck with the other. Mr. Mustang gasps in shock and by instinct, begins to run around. "HEYA! HEYA! RUN BOY RUN!" Amanda continues this act until Mr. Mustang falls into the floor wearily. "I HAVE TAMED THIS WILD MUSTANG!"

The class breaks out into a series of laughter and hoots as Mr. Mustang glares up at the student who had made a complete full of him.

"Two weeks detention plus an ISS! Also, you will be sent to the office to face the principal! GO!" His voice booms and Amanda rubs his head.

"Oh come off it Mustang. I know that must of woken you up some!" Amanda laughs, but still proceeds to leave with a fist pump into the air. "You're next Edward Elric!" The class looks to Edward who looks right back.

"Looks like I'm getting the next dare."

* * *

**OOOOH, WHAT WILL EDWARD BE DARED?! Find out next time! Three reviews and I post the next dare! I want to make sure people are actually reading it because I don't want to waste my time if nobody is.**

**NEXT TIME: Dare Two: Cross-Dresser**


	3. Dare 2: Cross Dressing

**NNG I couldn't resist! I hafta post this chapter now!**

* * *

Everybody waits for the arrival of Amanda the next day so that she can appoint Edward his dare. With an evil glint in her eye, she walks up to Edward with a bag.

"You are going to change into this and wear it all day today. I am giving you 20 dollars plus the students also will be coughing some up, adding to the total of 240 dollars." She states, not caring that Mr. Fuery had just walked in. Edward opens the bag and his entire face flushes.

"Y-You want me t-to wear this?!" He stutters, staring at Amanda with confusion and shock.

"Right now." She orders, and Edward hisses in anticipation.

"Fine. Mr. Fuery, I will be back in a few minutes." Edward calls out, leaving the room slowly.

"Pig Tails Elric!" Amanda also adds, smirking to herself.

"What did you give him to wear?"

"Tell me!"

"What is it?!"

"You will see!" She snaps at the students. Fuery decides to go on without Edward until the door knob is turned slowly. Everybody in the class room snaps their attention to the hand carefully weaving its way inside. "You're entire body Elric!" With a heavy sigh, Edward steps inside of the room and everybody's mouths drop. Edward Elric stands there in a white dress shirt, black jacket, white and lacy knee high stockings, black dress shoes, a plaid red mini-skirt, and his hair in two blond pig tails. He very slowly enters the room with a very flushed face and takes his seat.

"Looking good brother!" Alphonse whispers, holding back a giggle.

"Edward! I don't think you can walk around school like that!" Mr. Fuery whines, but he gets ignored. By the end of the day, Edward was getting called Edwina or Edlynn.

"I swear to God, Mustang was staring at me." Edward hisses to Amanda and Alphonse as they stand in front of their lockers. Amanda grins and twirls one of her pencils around her fingers carefully and quickly.

"Don't you know sweet Edward? Mustang has a thing for Mini Skirts and I think he is also gay. I'm going to be testing that theory through dares. And you, my friend, will be my special target since you happen to look like a girl!"

"Shut the hell up!" Edward yells at her, face flushing. Little did Amanda know that Edward was also attracted to men, especially Mr. Mustang.

"Well, I must be on my way. By the way, Mr. Mustang needed to see you." Amanda whispers in Ed's ear, causing him to gulp.

"Tomorrow, Alphonse, you're next." Ed states, then leaves towards the dreaded room.

* * *

**I am thinking of a part two to this chapter sooner or later ;D Now, what will poor Alphonse have to undergo?**

**Dare 3: What's underneath?**

**Let's try to get up to 5 reviews!**


	4. Dare 3: What's Underneath?

"So… What do I have to do?" Alphonse asks, and money is set in front of him. Alphonse clicks through it and find that there is A LOT of money which means it is big or scary.

"Simple. You have to go up to Head Master Bradley and see what is under his eye patch." Edward explains as kids look around nervously. The forbidden eye patch was not to be touched, especially when he is awake.

"I… I don't know about this… He might slash me to death or there could be a death ray that is just waiting to obliterate me." Alphonse whines but Edward shakes his head.

"Don't chicken out on us! You are MY brother and you will NOT act like my sister! Come on Alphonse! Everybody will call you top of the bunch if you do it!" Edward encourages, patting his back as kids begin to doubt the dirty blond.

"Fine! I will do it! When is my due date?" Alphonse asks, and Edward thinks to himself.

"End of the school day." He responds and Alphonse sighs with fear. He shoves the money into his pocket as kids cheer. After lunch, Alphonse is dressed in a black jacket that very well covers his identity and a very nervous look.

"I am going to run up to him with this face mask on and flip it open quickly." He plans and kids hide in the other hallways but peaking into the one which Head Master Bradley was currently walking down. Alphonse gulps in large intakes of air until he sneaks up behind Bradley and with trembling hands, flips up the eye patch of the unaware Bradley. Everybody's mouths drop to see another black eye patch.

"Is there a problem Alphonse?" Head Master Bradley asks and Alphonse stands there shocked until he falls to the floor with a deep breath.

"No sir, none at all."

"All right then, I will be on my way." He says, walking off.

_ANOTHER EYE PATCH!? WHAT KIND OF PERSON IS HE!?_

* * *

**_Should of seen that one coming. Not my best but, watch out for my next story! It will be the sequel to Dare 2 and what happened after Edward went to meet his teacher and what happened ;D Let's try to get to at least 1000 words with the next chapter! Bon Soir!_**


End file.
